New Reality
(VIPMADE) |artist = Gigi Rowe |year = 2018 |alt = VIPMADE (Exclusivo da Italia) (8th-Gen/Switch) |dg = (Clássico) (Vipmade) |mode = Solo (Clássico) Solo (VIPMADE) |nogm = 2 |pc = |gc = Ultramarine |lc = |perf = Versão Clássica Anna Romanova https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm1FbR5nOxJ/ VIPMADE Sabrina Cereseto |picto = }}"New Reality" por Gigi Rowe está presente em Just Dance 2019. Uma rotina VIPMADE está presente em Just Dance Unlimited (Somente Itália) https://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_20181025-083301.png. Dançarinas Clássico O dançarino é uma mulher, com cabelos longos e laranjas presos. Ela usa um vestido azul claro, com formas de diversas cores, uma meia calça rosa-choque e um salto alto azul escuro. Ela também usa um brinco, e 8 pares de pulseiras coloridas em cada mão. Sua luva é azul escura. VIPMADE O dançarino é a Youtuber e Modelo, Sabrina Cereseto, mais conhecida como LaSabri. Ela tem um cabelo liso, uma camiseta rosa, jeans rasgados com um cinto preto e sapatos brancos. Fundo The routine starts in an empty house with two walls. The left wall is yellow and the right wall is green with a window. On the floor, there is a purple rug with white balls that blend in with the floor color. Then, a sofa with a white pillow drops, changing the background colors. The wall color changes and now has a square pattern. A plant appears and a "puff" with a yellow pillow materialize before the colors get changed again. Another plant appears later, along with a white coat with a pink hanger and a small sofa drop. During the first verse, the background stays the same, but with different colors. In the second verse, the background is changed to a "creativity room" with a chair, two tables with sculptures, a lamp on the wall socket, a big window, and two frames. During the verses, the background stays the same but with color changes. In the chorus, the background becomes a living room with a round shelf, an armchair with two pads and a stand with a little flower on it. When the coach does a circle with her arm, the objects on background go far and a pixelated heart appears. During the first chorus, the background stays the same with little colors changes and motions; in the second one, instead, the background turns into a "garden" with a yellow floor with blue lines, three green, round lawns, two white chairs, various ceiling lamps, and a rainbow appears instead of a heart when the coach does a circle with her arm. During the bridge, the house falls apart, revealing a blue sky with white clouds. Every time a different move is made, the sky goes up and more objects appear in the background. Movimentos Dourados Existem 2 Movimentos Dourados nessa rotina: Movimento Dourado 1: Coloque a mão esquerda na cintura, e faça um "TOP" com sua mão direita. Movimento Dourado 2: Coloque a mão esquerda na cintura, e a mão direita sobre seu coração. NewReality GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Newreality gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game NewReality GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Newreality gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Curiosidades *''New Reality'' é a terceira música por Gigi Rowe na franquia. *Em um sprite de pictogramas vazado, revela que o Movimento Dourado 1, ao invés de suas pernas estarem fechadas, eram para estar abertas. **De qualquer jeito, podia ser outro Movimento Dourado, já que na gameplay, o mesmo pictograma é usado sem ser beta, talvez provando que tivessem 3 Movimentos Dourados originalmente. **Também podemos ver que o Movimento Dourado 2 não era pra ser um Movimento Dourado. *Um sample do som da cutscene de Balkan Blast Remix é usado no começo da música. *No evento Summer Party, estava no menu do . *O fundo da extração, não é o mesmo que aparece no square. **Também tem o efeito de vidro, usado nos fundos do . Galeria Arquivos dos Jogos Newreality cover generic.png|''New Reality'' newrealityvip_cover_generic.png|''New Reality'' (VIPMADE) Newreality_cover_albumcoach.png|Extração do (Clássico) newrealityvip_cover_albumcoach.png|Extração do (VIPMADE) Tex1_64x64_m_2c768312ca70efee_14.png|Fundo da extração do Newreality_banner_bkg.png|Banner do menu do NewReality 938.png|Avatar Newreality pictos-atlas.png|Pictogramas postcard_newreality001.png|Postcard postcard_newreality001_thumb.png|Postcard (sem o logo) Screenshots do Jogo newreality jd2019 menu.png|''New Reality'' no menu do Newrealityvip jd2019 menu.png|''New Reality'' (VIPMADE) no menu do Newrealityvip jd2019 load.png|Tela de Carregamento (VIPMADE) Newrealityvip jd2019 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarino (VIPMADE) Newrealityvip jd2019 gameplay.png|Gameplay (VIPMADE) Elementos Beta NewReality BetaGM.png|Beta Movimento Dourado NewReality BetaPicto.png|Beta pictograma (não é um Movimento Dourado) newreality jd2019 betastart.gif|Introdução não usada Outros Newreality thumbnail uk.jpg|Miniatura vinda do canal oficial (UK) Newreality thumbnail us.jpg|Miniatura vinda do canal oficial (US) Videos New Reality (from Just Dance 2019) Gigi Rowe New Reality - Gameplay Teaser (UK) New Reality - Just Dance 2019 New Reality (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2019 Referencias Navegação es:New Reality Categoria:Músicas por Gigi Rowe